Awakened
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: New Villains, love, and adventure await Elena Gilbert in her new Vampiric Life- that is, if she decides it's a life she is willing to live.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm new into the Vampire Diaries fandom, but I'm really excited to join it! I just watched the season 3 finale yesterday and couldn't resist coming up with my own little season 4. I hope it is enjoyed! Sorry for the short length- this is simply a prologue.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the book, or television show of Vampire Diaries. Meaning, I don't own any familiar characters or setting affiliated with it either.

* * *

_"Elena," Caroline whined from the couch she was sprawled across, "Hurry Up!" _

_Elena rolled her eyes and shared a smirk with Bonnie who kicked Caroline lightly, sitting on the other edge of the couch. Elena was currently trying to keep an eye on the television to keep up with the horror movie they were watching while waiting for the popcorn to finish. _

_Her mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up some kind of council work they had. Elena assumed they were just down here to make sure they didn't try to sneak any boys in the house- specifically her boyfriend, Matt. _

_Before the microwave timer could go off- and recieve another stream of complaints from Caroline- Elena pulled out the popcorn and dumped it in the last bowl. As she balanced the snacks on her arms, her father's hand snuck out and grabbed a handful. Elena mock glared at him but laughed at the innocent expression on his face. _

_Mrs. Gilbert grabbed a two of the bowls off of her daughters arms and helped her carry them to her friends. _

_She beckoned her husband over to her and began to drag him down the hall to head upstairs. "We'll leave you girls alone now," she stared down the boy sitting in the chair next to Caroline, "That includes you, Jeremy Gilbert."_

_Said Gilbert looked around in confusion, "Hey! They don't mind me," to which he recieved three pillows to the face, "Fine, fine," he muttered under his breath. _

_"Just give up on getting with my friends, Jer," Elena told him. He punched her lightly on the arm and she ruffled his hair back before following after his parents. _

_Elena's mother mouthed the words "Love you" towards her daughter, so as not to emberass her in front of her friends. Elena returned the gesture before plopping back down between her two totally normal, alive, best friends. _

A ragged gasp woke her up and she wished desperately to return back to that heavenly dream. Back to that place where everything in her life was simple.

She took in her surroundings and realized she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, thoughts of a bridge, Matt, and water returned to her all at once.

And it was in that instance she realized how incredibly thirsty she was.

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated(:


	2. Chapter 2

"You _helped _her?" Damon yelled at Meredith. The Doctor held herself up high and stared at Damon right back in his piercing eyes.

"Yes," She told him.

Damon punched the wall next to him and whispered, "Where is she?"

Meredith led him down to the bottom of the hospital, to a small room that Damon realized was the examiner's room. A place for dead people. Stefan was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching the lifeless Elena.

As Damon closed the door behind them, a gasp filled the silence and all three present in the room rushed towards the metal slab Elena was laid out on.

Elena looked thoroughly confused for a second before the Salvatore brothers recognized the hungry look that entered her eyes. Then another look took hold of her, and tears sprung up into her eyes.

She wiped them away and stood up, the others backed away. Meredith left the room, acknowledging the fact that she was a human. There was vervain in her blood, obviously, but she would prefer no bite marks left on her skin tonight.

Damon watched in pain as Stefan walked up to Elena and brushed the wet hair away from her face. He was softly telling her what was happening with her. She nodded her head in understanding the whole time.

"Can I just go home," she croaked. Stefan nodded and began to lead her out of the room. Damon opened the door for them. Words were ringing through his mind; _It's always going to be Stefan_.

It stung, yes, but that wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He knew that Elena was going to fight transitioning and he couldn't let that happen. Even if she and Stefan went off together eating happy little forest animals, she would be alive. Well, at least as alive as a vampire could be considered. She would be happy.

OOO

Jeremy Gilbert had lost a lot in his sixteen years of life. His parents, Vicki, Ana, Jenna, and now he had lost Alaric and Elena in one night. After Alaric's visit, every emotion other than anger left his body.

Which is why he now stood in the middle of his kitchen, with a flipped over table, and various items scattered around the room, broken, and a large hole fixated in the wall next to the fridge. Alaric was currently sitting in one of the chairs that were not flipped over as he watched Jeremy sadly.

The last Gilbert slid down the fridge and found no motivation to stand back up. His sister was gone. The last family member he had was no dead.

No matter how many times he said the words they weren't making sense. Elena wouldn't leave him.

He heard the front door open, but made no effort to move. It didn't matter what he did with his life now. He had _nothing_ worth living for.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie Bennet yelled from the door.

She appeared in the kitchen with Caroline and Matt on either side of her. Jeremy wondered why Matt got to survive. He's the one who drove off of the bridge. Looking at his friend's eyes, he saw the guilt that was washed in them.

It was at that moment that the tears came. Matt walked over to the table and pulled it up. He sat down on top of Alaric, unknowingly, and put his head in his hands. Bonnie led Jeremy over to the table and the four friends grieved together. Elena held a special place in all of them.

Alaric had managed to escape from under Matt and he know stood behind Jeremy, a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy looked up at him and a thought paralyzed him. If Alaric was here, comforting him, Elena should be too. She wouldn't just leave him without any goodbye.

He jumped up from the table and ran towards the door.

"What are you doing, Jer?" Caroline called after him.

He ripped open the front door, prepared to drive to the hospital to see his sister for himself. But it appeared that that would be unneccasary.

She was walking right towards him.


End file.
